(Not) suffering the Consequences
by DM-Luvah-S
Summary: SEQUEL to Better not be Late. Summary:Harry has a dream after the 'incident'. It occurs to him he somewhat, although against his will, is in Malfoy's debt. Of course, his inner Gryffindor cannot allow that... DM SLASH. MATURE.
1. chapter 1, Trying to get even

**(Not) Suffering The Consequences (H/D), Part 1  
**

* * *

Title: **(Not) Suffering The Consequences, **Part 1

Author: DM-Luvah-S (aka. yazzigazzi)

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Words: ~1400

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Slash (surprise, surprise), PWP (basically)

Genre: Porn, Romance, Humor(?)

A/N: _This is the Sequel to Better Not Be Late._

**Summary**: Harry has a dream after the 'incident'. It occurs to him he somewhat, although against his will, is in Malfoy's debt. Of course, his inner Gryffindor cannot allow that...

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my poor soul._

* * *

**(Not) Suffering The Consequences**

or 'Trying to get even'

* * *

'Hey, Potter" someone said.

Harry whirled around but could see nothing but the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He started to run again, nearly tripping as his robe got caught in a bush nearby. He freed himself feebly and continued his flight through the dark forest. Suddenly someone caught his arm.

"How'd you sleep?"

Harry looked from the hand that was grasped around his upper arm up to the Slytherin robes until he reached his attacker's face.

"Surprised to see me, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Don't know... should've gotten used to you sneaking up on people, now, shouldn't I?" Harry retorted.

Draco grinned widely, showing off his pearl white teeth.

"So, how'd you like it? It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

The Slytherin's fingertips were wandering up and down Harry's arm, caressing his sides with the back of his hands.

"No, it's not" Harry wanted to shout but it came out in a breath.

"Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it one day... Your pride must be wounded greatly since you know that you get turned on by _ferret boy Malfoy_, correct me if it is not so, Potter"

Harry pried the hands away and ran.

"Harry, you know you owe me!" he heard being shouted after him.

Suddenly, Malfoy appeared right in front of him again, leaning casually against a tree, quirking an eye brow.

"No, I don't... I didn't... want this... You..." Harry started.

"You're right" Malfoy sighed. "And anyways, you're not _that _hot after all. Still, you did want it."

"I did not."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Potter"

And he was alone again. Alone, on top of the North Tower, starring onto the Hogwarts grounds. Watching the dragons fly around and...

Harry woke up with a start. He sat up quickly and his glasses fell down. Slowly picking them up, Harry leaned against his pillow, starring at the ceiling of his bed. Collecting his thoughts, he suddenly had to grin widely. It had been a dream, thank Merlin!

He crawled out from under his blanket but turned beat red in an instant, pulling the blanket back over himself as quickly as possible. Carefully poking his head out of his curtains, he took a glance at the other sleeping Gryffindor boys. Then, he looked at his clock. 5:27 am.

He closed his curtains and fell back into his bed. Damn it! His hand wandered to the waist of his pyjama, slowly stroking himself, taking care of the dream's reminder.

_No!_ It wasn't from the dream. It couldn't be! He couldn't _possibly _be turned on by this son of a Death Eater. The image of Malfoy flashed through his mind and Harry came into his pants. He continued to just lay there to catch his breath. After a while, he muttered a cleaning spell and got up.

All the while dressing and showering he thought of how horrible his day was going to be. He even considered the possibility of pretending to be sick but he knew it was just a short-time solution. All he could do was pray and have faith in Malfoy's pride preventing him from telling everyonewhat had happened.

He knew for sure that he was looking forward to weeks, if not months or, much likely, a lifetime of being humiliated, black- mailed and worse. He replayed his dream again. Even small remarks like: "It's a good feeling, isn't it?" would make Harry flinch and he didn't know how he should react if people asked him what that was all about.

Having skipped all yesterday's classes after DADA, Hermione had already gotten suspicious when Harry told her something about stomach ache while stuffing sausages into his mouth as fast as possible so he could leave dinner before Malfoy would arrive.

-

His first classes were both Herbology - thankfully with the Hufflepuffs. When he, Ron and Hermione walked down to the greenhouse, Harry noticed an all too familiar painting on the wall.

"Hermione, Ron, wait... how'd you get to DADA yesterday?" he asked the two of them.

He had totally forgotten to ask himself how he had actually gotten into his 'misery' after he had sneaked out of the room and locked himself up in the boy's dormitory the previous day.

"Well, we met up with Professor McFidget and went through a secret door on second floor. Why are you asking?" Hermione wanted to know.

"You went... I mean, there was a door?" Harry was stunned.

"No, there was a wall. As I pointed out, it was a _secret _door. Professor McFidget had to cast a spell to make it visible. I think he sealed it from the inside after we all were in, I figure that's why you couldn't get in anymore."

Harry stopped and looked back. At least he wanted to know why he deserved being locked in a cold, dark room with that... whatever.

"You guys go ahead, okay? Tell Professor Sprout I'll run a little late."

Hermione gave him a disapproving look but Ron nodded and dragged her with him.

Harry ran back to the painting he had noticed. It was the same painting from second floor, Amor and Venus, only it wasn't on second floor anymore.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you on another floor just yesterday?" he demanded.

Venus shook her hair delightfully and laughed.

"We like a change from time to time…" she smiled mysteriously and her eyes twinkled.

Harry wasn't in much of a mood to listen to her melodic laughing or let himself be charmed by her smile. He was angry.

"I didn't get to the right room. You sent me to the wrong one" Harry accused the two figures of the painting.

Putting his arm around the goddesses shoulder, Amor shook his head.

"No, we did not, boy. We sent you to the exact room you demanded of us to send you to with your spell. _Name amore desira_. The room to hold my desire and love." he smiled.

Harry nearly choked and quickly tried to think back. Remembering having used his Marauders' Map, he turned his focus on the two painted gods again.

"This... boy, d'you remember him? Blond, tall, Slytherin", Harry turned red again at his description "pale face..." he added.

"Yes, dear, what about him?" Venus said.

"How'd he get in?"

"Well, he also got what he deserved. He tried to get in by force. So he got to the only room he could get in by force, he's probably lucky you found him or otherwise he might have never gotten out." Amor explained.

"So, you grant access to more than one room? Depending on how you try to get in, is that it?"

The couple nodded.

"We also deny access to rooms. That is why we were on the other floor last time."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and turned to walk away.

Great, now even his father's sacred map had betrayed him. He hurried to Herbology, knocked and mumbled some excuse to Professor Sprout he would later not remember. He had other things on his mind.

-

Harry sat straight and tense. They were in the Great Hall, having lunch. Hermione kept sending him worried glances which he continuously ignored. All Ron had eyes for was his food and thus Hermione was the only one who noticed Harry hadn't touched his food once and was nervous as hell.

His back was stiff, faced towards the Slytherin table. He had managed not to look at it once since the moment they had arrived. He knew something awful would happen if he did and so he ended up sitting there stiff as a board, waiting for his friends to finish eating already.

On a certain level, Harry was relieved; apparently Malfoy hadn't said anything to anyone. Neither to Harry nor to anyone else yet. Fair enough, it was not like Harry had given him the chance to talk to him and it was probably just a matter of time, Harry was sure. Draco Malfoy would not miss the chance to humiliate him for the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry's eyes betrayed him and despite his earlier reasoning, they quickly slipped over to the Slytherin table, gluing themselves to a certain blond head. The blond looked up and lazy eyes met Harry's. Harry turned around again as fast as he could. He always got himself caught... no matter what he did. Now Malfoy had seen him starring and had -Harry paused - looked indifferent.

Secretly shooting another glance over at Malfoy, Harry saw that he had turned his attention back to his food, looking almost bored. It seemed he hadn't noticed Harry looking at him after all but Harry could swear that he had...

Harry was taken aback. It was impossible... or Harry had to have dreamed the whole thing. _Harry, you do NOT dream about Malfoy in... that way_, he reprimanded himself.

That meant someone had to have cast a Memory Charm on Malfoy. But why would someone do that?

Harry decided he would just have to find a chance to find. It was his luck that they happened to have Potions after lunch. Not that Harry wasn't relieved... he just didn't think he could trust his luck.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know always cut off when it's about to get interesting. But I'll have to do it _somewhere_. Haha Luv!


	2. chapter 2, Trying to get even

**(Not) Suffering The Consequences  
**

* * *

Title: **(Not) Suffering The Consequences**, Part 2

Author: yazzigazzi

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Words: ~2300

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Slash (surprise, surprise), PWP (basically)

Genre: Porn, Romance, Humor(?)

A/N: _This is the second part of the Sequel to Better Not Be Late.  
_

* * *

**Summary**: Harry has a dream after the 'incident'. It occurs to him he somewhat, although against his will, is in Malfoy's debt. Of course, his inner Gryffindor cannot allow that...

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my poor soul._

* * *

"Get the ingredients" Malfoy said casually, not bothering to look up from his notes.

They had been paired up. Snape was in a particular bad mood today and that meant his eyes didn't show his usual 'One-Wrong-Move-And-I'll-_Crucio_' glint but they screamed murder. Harry had been smart enough not to complain when he had been partnered up with Malfoy.

Dreading what was going to happen he had walked over to Malfoy's table and received nothing but the same indifference he had at lunch.

"Get the ingredients, Potter"

Even after repeating it a second time, Malfoy still didn't look up and Harry was beginning to feel like a House-elf.

After getting the ingredients they needed for the potion, he sat down, dumbfounded. He still couldn't believe it… _did Malfoy really not remember?_

While copying the instructions from the board, he looked at the boy next to him from time to time. Malfoy did not look up once, nor did he give any indication that he noticed Harry's presence. His grey eyes were glued to the parchment roll in front of him where he wrote in neat, curved letters. His pink lips were slightly pursed... Harry shuddered involuntary.

He cast his eyes away quickly.

The rest of the lessons was rather uneventful since Harry had taken to copying Malfoy's behavior and pretended not to take any notice of the boy beside him. It was almost ridiculous how bothered Harry was by the fact that Malfoy was so indifferent.

Harry's broom vibrated pleasantly and he zoomed into the air. From somewhere near the ground he heard Wood shout something so he turned his Firebolt and dived for the ground. All of the sudden, he spotted a flash of gold in the air and after chasing it for a while, he finally held the small golden Snitch in his fist, releasing it skillfully right in front of Oliver's nose.

Wood gave him reproachful look but Harry saw that he was beaming inwardly at his skilled Seeker.

"Today we're going to practice some brand new strategies for Seekers. I'm gonna show you the first one and you'll try to copy it... Well. Ready? Go." Wood's broom shot in the air and Harry watched as he showed him how to do it. Harry mounted his own broom and mimicked the movements.

After some minutes he got the hang out of it and tried to speed the whole thing up.

From his height, Harry saw several people in green Quidditch robes walk towards the field. Oliver noticed what Harry was staring at and signaled him to ignore the Slytherins. _Ignore them, Harry._ Harry had to snort at the irony.

He continued his practice and followed Wood's advice but for some reason he kept getting distracted and didn't seem to manage to fly as well as he had before. He grew awfully determined, trying to do it just as brilliantly as earlier but he just couldn't make it work.

The Slytherins had started to fly around across the field as well. Harry felt someone watching him and he made a spin, speeding through the air. But the more he tried the worse he got and after some time Wood waved Harry to come back down again, telling him that they would continue on the weekend.

Harry got down remorsefully and walked into the showering rooms. He was mad at himself for trying to show off. It was really unlike him, doing something like that. He peeled off his Quidditch robes and got into the shower closest to the door.

The hot water cascaded soothingly down his back and he relaxed, closing his eyes.

The soft click of the door told him that someone else had entered. He supposed it was Wood so he kept his eyes closed peacefully. He heard the noise of water running on the other side of the room. When he opened his eyes again, though, he saw a tall and blond someone, occupying the other shower. And it was _certainly _not his team Captain.

Harry starred at him open-mouthed. Wet hair, water dripping down his torso...

"Take a picture, it'll last longer"

Malfoy had raised an eye brow sarcastically and looked at him.

Harry looked away quickly. Yes, he had a toned body. And yes, pale did definitely not look that bad on him. But that was absolutely _no_ reason to stare at the Slytherin like that. He was daring his luck. If he kept acting like that Malfoy _would _spill the beans to other people after all and Harry did certainly not want that...

If he even remembered, a small voice added in his head, which he ignored.

Feeling uncomfortable, Harry quickly turned his back to Malfoy and continued his shower, trying to clean himself as quickly as possible.

Harry could not help but wonder why Malfoy pretended nothing had happened. He had expected everything- but this.

_"You're not that hot after all" _said Malfoy's voice in his head_. Loudly and clearly_. Harry jerked a little and told himself to stop thinking.

He wanted to face Malfoy. Screw being reasonable! He turned around and Malfoy was... gone.

The sentence still nagged at him as Harry lay in his bed, eyes wide open. He knew he was being stupid; it had just been a dream. He also knew all too well that even if it had not been a dream, he should not be bothered by it-_at all_.

He tossed around and tried to find sleep but sleep just refused come.

_So what?_ Let's say Malfoy doesn't think you're hot, he told himself. You shouldn't even think about it twice.

Yes, but _apparently _you,or rather your body seemed to be attracted to him back in that room..., another voice shot back.

That was an... unusual situation, a third voice replied carefully.

Maybe... maybe he thinks I owe him now, Harry thought, remembering his dream. _Harry, you know you owe me!_

You most certainly do not, said the first voice.

You can twist it and turn it as much as you want but the only way to answer that negatively is denial, the other voice pointed out flippantly.

_Shut up, all of you!_ Harry screamed mentally, but his Gryffindor conscious had already kicked in.

He _somehow _did owe Malfoy and Harry didn't want that. The only way to turn back to normal was to get even. As much as he hated to admit, it was true.

Finally satisfied and with a plan on his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

The next day was a Friday and Harry was determined to get into action with his plan before the weekend's Quidditch practice. They had their last class before lunch and although Harry had no idea whether the Slytherin's class also ended that early, he wanted to set his plan into action right after lunch. He also figured it could only be fair if Malfoy missed some classes of his own.

Hermione helped Ron study and although Harry did not particularly like the idea, he lied at them, explaining was going to the library. Fortunately, they seemed to be too caught up in their homework to notice how strange he acted.

He studied the recently traitorous map of the Maudaurers', following the ink spot crowd of the usual Slytherins.

He was relieved to see that after a short time _Parkinson, Zabini_ and the other Slytherins separated from _Draco L. Malfoy_ and his two cronies _Crabbe_ and _Goyle_.

Harry quietly followed them and sent two spells at Crabbe and Goyle. They suddenly turned greenish and said something to Malfoy who looked at them, eyes rolling in an annoyed manner. Then they ran for it, probably looking for the nearest bath room.

Harry smiled.

With one last look at the broom closets in the corridor, he whispered: "Mischief managed" and the map became an old and used looking piece of parchment again.

Malfoy was now only a few feet away from a broom closet and Harry tiptoed behind him and, with a quick hand on the mouth, dragged him in it.

Malfoy did not put up a fight, did not even try to bite his fingers and just stood still as Harry locked the door behind them. Harry was grateful for that because, even if he would not admit it, it would have been nearly impossible to drag the Slytherin in otherwise. Malfoy was not only taller but also stronger- if he wanted to.

The space they were in was very small and Harry's body was pressed against the lean body of the other boy.

"Now, Potter, as much as I enjoy being dragged into a closet by you, what's it all about?"

Harry could nearly feel Malfoy smirk at him. "Are you going to try rape me?"

Harry grew rigid. Actually, he had planned on getting even and that did include giving Malfoy pleasure. Hearing him saying it like that made Harry feel very foolish. He flinched.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" asked a husky voice. Malfoy grabbed his wrists and pulled Harry closer.

"I want to get even, Malfoy" Harry managed to say. "I... I mean, I don't know if I can do that but I don't wanna _owe _you anything."

Malfoy laughed.

Harry was taken aback and took some steps away from Malfoy again, freeing himself from the embrace.

As soon as he did that, the laughter stopped and Malfoy gripped his waist, pulling him back again. Harry gasped.

"You don't _owe _me anything" he said and his lips lingered on Harry's. The moistness nearly drove him crazy, wanting to lick it off...

"But, you _did _give me a hard time to control myself, if you were wondering" Draco said with slight amusement at Harry's insecurity.

"Yes, but... I didn't-" but Malfoy didn't let him finish.

"I took care of that problem later"

Harry flinched at the image as even more blood shot into his groin. He was turned on but Malfoy mistook his flinching.

"Please, Potter, if you can't even stand the image of me jerking off, how in Merlin's name are _you_ gonna do it?"

Harry grasped between them, dipping into the other boy's pants, gripping his erection.

"Like that, I s'pose" Harry mumbled, biting his lip in concentration to make the right moves. It felt... nice. And warm.

And oh, so soft.

Malfoy let out a hiss and threw his head back. Harry curled his fingers around it firmly and began to pump. Malfoy's throat was exposed to him so he leaned forward, putting his lips on it.

He increased his pumping all the while nipping on the pale, delicate flesh in front of him. His teeth scratched over the sensitive skin and Harry found the idea of leaving marks surprisingly pleasant.

"Shit... Potter! What-"

Harry cut him off by stroking his thumb up and down his shaft from bottom to tip and back.

Malfoy's hands that had been at the small of Harry's back stroked up and down, increasing the pressure on him, urging him to come closer. Harry stayed where he was and Malfoy let his head fall on Harry's shoulder in frustration and delight, Harry supposed.

Harry continued his ministrations as did Malfoy on his back.

His shirt was pushed up as Malfoy caressed Harry's back and sides while Harry stroked his shaft. Suddenly Harry felt two hands slip into his pants, caressing his butt. Harry stepped nearer involuntarily, closing the space between the two of them.

Malfoy lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and Harry felt his ragged breath on his face. He leaned closer and Malfoy kissed him hard, making Harry pant for air. Malfoy thrust his tongue in Harry's mouth in same motion that Harry pumped.

As his ass was suddenly gripped really tightly, Harry felt Malfoy's orgasm shake through him. Still he did not cease to kiss Harry, pulling him even closer. Finally, he left Harry's mouth and went on to his neck, sucking and soothing, probably leaving way bigger marks than Harry had left on him.

They were both panting as Harry was pulled close to Malfoy's chest and Harry felt the Slytherin's fast heartbeat.

The blonde's hands were back at the small of Harry's back and at his neck. He stroked him there, his hand half up in Harry's black hair. He felt a nose nuzzling his hair, apparently breathing in his scent.

After a moment, Malfoy fixed his pants and Harry put his shirt back in place.

Harry did not know what to say and felt foolish to wave or say good-bye so he just walked over to the door. But an arm sneaked around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back" Harry breathed but stayed where he was.

"I don't think so" the boy in front of him said and spun Harry around. He walked him into the nearest wall, kneeing in front of him, working on his pants.

"No, you... don't ... I... not... again..." Harry choked.

But his attempts were futile.

The blond hair tickled him as the boy took one of his balls into his mouth carefully, sucking on it softly, curling his tongue around it.

"Don't... I can... if..."

Malfoy chuckled and Harry felt the vibrations going right through him. Malfoy released his ball.

"Not especially coherent, are you?" Malfoy asked, looking up at him.

Harry screwed his eyes close as Malfoy took him into his mouth. Harry sank into the wall behind him, scratching the wall with his nails. He clenched his jaw and teeth. A strong hand reached for his and placed it on top of the head in front of him.

Harry fisted the silky hair as much as possible without hurting the Slytherin. He let out a groan and came into Malfoy's mouth- the second time this week.

"I could get used to this" Malfoy said and got up.

"Do you think you can put your clothes back on, on your own today or do you my need help again?" he asked and casually touched Harry's jeans.

Harry blushed and quickly pulled his zipper back up.

Malfoy chuckled and was out of the door. Harry waited shortly so he would avoid seeing Malfoy though he was sure he would be gone quickly, not wanting to be seen near Harry. After some time he stumbled out. He had to squint his eyes against the light.

"Don't think you get away without saying good-bye."

Malfoy who had waited in front of the closet leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Then he walked away, disappearing behind a corner, leaving Harry to realize that he had just screwed up his whole plan.

Getting even had proved to be a bit of a vicious cycle.

* * *

A/N: Yes, they're still on last name basis. I suppose I'll just have to write a Prequell then, don't I? … By the way, I noticed this Draco is very much like the Draco from my other fic _Tutoring in a Very_ _Special Way_. I like that in a Malfoy, okay? Reviews are very welcome, you know! :)


End file.
